mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 279: Sad Cabbage Boy's Candy Contest
"Sad Cabbage Boy's Candy Contest" was originally released on November 30, 2015. Description We are absolutely, undeniably on that Christmas Creep - but who's gonna be the lucky individual who gets to reverse-burglarize our homes this December the 25th? Find out in our exciting, fresh new reality series. Suggested Talking Points Cyber Monday, Elon Musk's Tru Santa, Gift Chores, Clownin' Without Cards, Real Estate Tips, Drunk Tattoo, 4D Books Outline 11:41 - My friends got married in Vegas a few months ago, and are having a party (because their families are forcing them to) to celebrate the nuptials. They insist on not getting them a gift, but all my other friends are getting them gifts anyway. Should I honor their request? Or should I just get them a gift so I don't look like a cheapskate? -- Giftless In The Great Lakes State 15:39 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from Yahoo Answers user John, who asks: Recurring nightmare I am on a Nickelodeon game show? I have a recurring nightmare I am on a children's game show like "You Can't do That on Television" or "Guts" or "Legends of the Hidden Temple". I always lose, and sometimes drown in the green slime (gak). I am not a child, but all of the other contestants are. I ahve been having these dreams almost five times a week for 3 months. I feel pretty happy in my life, so I'm not sure why I should be having these dreams!! They children are very mean and mocking, and usually cheat, or team up. Even with my adult strength and size they win. Looking for some interpretations, or advice on how to not have these dreams anymore (I'm sick of them) 22:43 - I'm a college student who is house-hunting for the first time in my life. Previously my parents chose which apartment I lived in, but now the reins are in the hands of my roommates and I. Unfortunately, finding a house or apartment that's close to campus and within our budget is a lot more difficult than we were expecting. Any tips for house hunting in a city with an extremely over-valued housing market? -- Almost Homeless In Austin 28:05 - MZ - Sponsored by Club W. Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by MeUndies. Personal message from Eleanor Haskin. Personal message from Sophie "Well Fit" Johnson. Advertisement for Pop Rocket. 39:29 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Turfa, who asks: How do I make a something look like an old man was saying it? I am writting a web novel. There s an old man there. I want to make his dialogues to seem like an old man was saying it. Give me some suggestions on how to tweek genaral dialogues to make it seem like an old man was saying them. 50:13 - Housekeeping 57:31 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user MelonieName made up by Griffin, who asks: Don't you hate people who think Barney and Fred are from Fruity Pebbles? THEY'RE FROM FLINSTONES YOU IDIOTS!!? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:MeUndies Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Ira Wray